Noite Fria
by BloodyShanami
Summary: Nami acordou com o frio daquela noite... o navio estava coberto de neve... Zoro treinava, o resto da tripulação dormia... xD A fic é melhor que o resumo!


Nami acordou assustada, o silencio reinava no navio. Olhou pela janela de seu quarto vendo que ainda era noite, isso explicava a falta de sons que ocupava Sunny.

A navegadora soltou um suspiro vendo seu hálito no ar, estava realmente frio… Deveria estar próximos a alguma ilha de inverno.

Levantou da cama sentindo um arrepio percorrer o corpo, estava mais frio do que imaginara, rapidamente pegou roupas de frio em seu guarda roupa e vestiu-as.

Abriu a porta do quarto e saiu na direção do convés. Os únicos sons que podia ouvir eram os roncos de Ruffy e Usopp, riu abraçando o próprio corpo para se manter quente.

O navio estava totalmente coberto de neve, Nami admirava a paisagem quando ouviu o som de algo pesado e metálico sendo movido. Lembrou-se que Zoro deveria estar de guarda.

Virou-se na direção da cozinha disposta a fazer algo quente para ambos tomarem.

OooOOooO

Zoro movia os enormes pesos com mais de uma tonelada como se fossem plumas, rodava-os com facilidade. Suor escorria por seu corpo perfeito, tinha calor apesar de estar usando somente um calção e do frio que fazia fora da sala.

Escutou a porta sendo aberta atrás de si, parou o treino virando-se para ver quem era àquelas horas da noite, ficou surpreso ao ver Nami segurando duas canecas com chocolate quente.

- Nami, o que ta fazendo acordada essa hora?

A navegadora viu o moreno pousar os pesos e foi até ele oferecendo uma das canecas.

- Acordei com o frio e perdi o sono… - Sentou no macio sofá finalmente reparando na vestimenta do espadashim. Corou ao observar o peitoral perfeito de Zoro, ele estava todo suado… Seus olhos caíram na cicatriz da batalha contra Mihawk, Nami sempre imaginou se ele teria tido essa batalha se ela não os tivesse traído naquele dia.

Zoro sentou ao lado da navegadora dando um gole no chocolate.

- Bem quente, do jeito que eu gosto! – Falou o moreno sorrindo para Nami, ela retribuiu o sorriso dando um gole no próprio chocolate.

- Como você consegue ficar seminu com todo esse frio?

- Não tenho frio… - Apontou para sua testa. – Vê? Estou transpirando de calor, treinar mantêm seu corpo quente!

Nami sorriu de forma marota interiormente.

"Sei outras formas de nos manter bem quentes…"

Ao notar em que estava pensando a navegadora acabou por se afogar com o chocolate quente.

- Oe Nami, o que foi?

- Nada, somente queimei a língua… - Mentiu.

- Garota estranha ¬¬

- O que você falou? ¬¬

- Nada. – Uma gota desceu pela cabeça do espadashim.

Zoro olhou pela janela da sala, não dava para ver muita coisa, pois caia muita neve.

- Afinal porque ta tão frio?

Nami bebeu mais um gole da sua caneca antes de responder a questão.

- Estamos próximos a uma ilha de inverno…

Zoro virou o restante do conteúdo de sua caneca e suspirou de forma animada.

- Dessa vez poderei aproveitar a neve.

- Dessa vez? Não aproveitou da ultima?

- Nope, você estava doente, penso que ninguém realmente se divertiu lá.

Nami sorria, Zoro não havia reparado em suas próprias palavras e simplesmente declarara que havia ficado preocupado com ela.

- Porque você está me olhando assim? D:

A garota olhava-o de forma travessa.

- Você se preocupa comigo xD

Zoro corou ficando com a boca aberta.

- Ba..baka!! Claro, todo mundo se preocupa!!! Somos uma família, cuidamos uns dos outros!!! – Falou de forma atrapalhada.

Nami sorriu tomando um último gole do chocolate, virou-se para a janela olhando a escuridão que fazia fora do navio.

- Eu gosto de quando você se preocupa comigo mais do que do restante... – Resmungou ainda com o olhar perdido na janela. – E eu me preocupo com você, o tempo todo...

Zoro já não estava vermelho nem com a boca aberta como antes, sentia-se aliviado, livre de qualquer preocupação que antes o assolava. Permitiu sorrir sentindo uma estranha paz possuir seu espírito.

Nami continuava fitando a janela pensativa enquanto voltava a falar.

- Fico feliz ao pensar que, talvez por um momento, você tenha se preocupado comigo mais do que como um simples membro da família... – Suspirou. – Porque eu não consigo te ver como um irmão bobo como vejo o Ruffy... Ou como um primo atirado como vejo o Sanji-Kun.

Zoro riu e isso fez com que Nami vira-se para si.

- Fico aliviado por você não me ver como um familiar... Ou o que estou prestes a fazer seria classificado como incesto... – Comentou se aproximando da garota e a beijou. Um beijo terno e ao mesmo tempo cheio de amor, paixão e luxuria e outros sentimentos não tão "quentes".

Nami abraçou o espadashim enquanto esse a puxava para si. Separaram-se por alguns segundos. Zoro sorria, sentia-se completo naquele momento.

O espadashim retirava com pressa o casacão de inverno que Nami usava, seu corpo ansiava pelo contato com a pele da garota. A navegadora descia suas calças enquanto Zoro lutava com a parte superior de sua roupa.

Zoro voltou a beijar Nami deitando-a no sofá.

- Um jeito pouco romântico de ter a minha primeira vez... Mas tem mesmo a sua cara – Falou a navegadora entre beijos.

Zoro sorriu contra os lábios de Nami.

- Está dizendo que não sei ser romântico?

Perguntou enquanto sua mão percorria com cuidado a coxa da garota. Nami gemeu contraindo-se quando ele chegou a sua intimidade.

- Nunca falei isso... – Comentou com a voz fraca sentindo os dedos do espadashim a acariciarem.

Ambos escutaram sons vindos do convés, Nami mordeu o lábio sem saber o que pensar.

- Deve ser o cozinheiro de merda... Quer que eu pare? – Perguntou de forma marota enquanto mordiscava o pescoço da garota.

- Parar? Não... Oh céus! Não pare, por favor, não pare! – Zoro sorriu ao ouvir ela quase implorando. Sabia que Nami estava quase alcançando o clímax.

- Zoro... Eu... Mais um pouco... – O espadashim sorriu a sentindo contrair-se alcançando o clímax.

- Sempre fui bom em trabalhos manuais... – Comentou soltando um baixo riso, Nami sorriu beijando o moreno. Sem mais delongas ele a penetrou, a navegadora deixou um rouco gemido escapar enquanto ele começava com movimentos lentos. Queria torturá-la, mostrar o verdadeiro significado de prazer...

Nami enlaçou a cintura de Zoro com suas pernas fazendo os corpos se aproximarem mais.

- Rápido... – Gemeu perto do ouvido do espadashim, esse sorriu ainda brincando com ela.

Ambos os corpos moviam-se som sensualidade, os suor escorria livremente por eles e o frio que ocupava o tempo não chegava neles, nada ao redor importava naquele momento, somente eles mesmos amando-se em completa harmonia, feitos para estarem unidos, a existência de um era anulada pela ausência do outro, branco e preto, bem e mal, amor e ódio... Tão diferentes, mas tão próximos...

Nami arranhou com força as costas de Zoro enquanto soltava um alto gemido alcançando seu limite, o espadashim beijava-a com desejo chegando ao clímax logo em seguida. Deixou seu corpo deitado sobre o da garota, eles mal tinham forças para respirar. Nami mexeu sua mão até chegar aos cabelos rebeldes e verdes de Zoro. Eram macios e cheiravam bem, ficou acariciando as mechas, passando os dedos entre os fios.

- Eu te amo Zoro...

O espadashim sorria sentindo as caricias da garota. Nami amava-o... Gostava de ouvir essas palavras ecoando por seu cérebro.

- Eu também te amo Nami... – Falou com as poucas forças que seu corpo tinha no momento.

Ambos conseguiam ouvir Sanji cantarolando, ele deveria estar fazendo o café da manhã.

- Espero que ele não tenha um surto de simpatia...

Nami riu.

- Por quê?

- Caso ele tenha, certamente virá aqui me trazer algo para comer.

A idéia de Sanji vir trazer algo para Zoro comer era engraçado e ao mesmo tempo assustador, o que ele falaria ao ver a situação?

- Pela primeira vez, eu amo o ódio entre vocês dois...

Zoro riu ainda sentindo os dedos de Nami brincando com seu cabelo. Estava pensativo, desejoso de fazer uma pergunta, mas tinha medo da resposta... Não saberia o que fazer caso fosse rejeitado. Suspirou tentando criar forças para falar.

- Como ficamos? – Nami sentiu a tensão que emanava do corpo do espadashim, sorriu sabendo sobre qual era a grande duvida.

- Baka, acabamos de nos amar e de assumir nossos sentimentos! Porque ainda tem duvidas?

- Você está tensa com a idéia do Sanji nos encontrar...

Ela riu divertida.

- Não quero um escândalo... Sabe como ele é melodramático, mas eu faço questão de anunciar sobre nós.

Sentiu que toda aquela tensão desapareceu do corpo do amado.

- Apesar de eu amar esse suspense enquanto fazemos amor... – Riu.

- Podemos manter-lo... Sempre imaginei se seria bom fazer amor na cozinha. – Mais risadas.

Feitos para estarem juntos, capazes de quebrar qualquer barreira para isso... Nem mesmo o tempo destruiria o laço feito por eles, o espadashim sem senso de direção e a navegadora que existia para sempre guiá-lo para seus braços.

* * *

Omg, não sabia como acabar a fanfic!!! Por favor, não me apedrejem! Primeira fanfic então tenham paciência... Penso que quando voltar a escrever elas saíram melhores :)

Espero que gostem, eu simplesmente amo Zoro e Nami ou o Limão e a Laranja como um amigo costuma chamá-los xD

Mandem reviews e façam uma escritora feliz \o/


End file.
